Of princesses and princes
by rosie 2000
Summary: King Tom was panicking. How could he not? They toke his baby (ok so she was a teen but still).He finaly composed himself and started writing on some parchment, he did the only thing that came to mind: set up a meeting.


**Of princesses and princes**

By: Rosie 2000

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug (sadly).

Note: This is an AU.

King Tom was panicking. How could he not? They toke his baby (ok so she was a teen but still).He finely composed himself and started writing on some parchment, he did the only thing that came to mind: set up a meeting.

Rated: Fiction T - English -Romance- [Adrien/ Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug] Chloe, Nathanaël - Chapters: 1- Published: Oct 18

Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug (sadly).

Note: This is an AU.

Chapter 1: The voyage

Marinette sighed.

She was bored to hell. She may have been a princess and she may have been rich but that did not change the fact that she was bored.

You would think that being a rich princess wouldn't leave a girl this bored and yet it did.

It's not that she wanted more (she was a princess for God s sake how could she possibly want more).The only thing she wanted was a change.

Her life was just too boring. She didn't want anything that would make her life more complicated after all her life may have not been exiting but it certainly was complicated.

The blue eyed girl gave another sigh as she thought about her betrothed.

What troubled her about him were three things.

ONE: She didn't love him.

TWO: He was cruel.

THREE: He only liked her for her beauty.

Marinette didn't want to marry him. Unfortunately she has no choice in the mater. She frowned as she remembered what her father had told her.

''Marinette you are a princess and as such you have to marry the prince that I think is best for you.''

Marinette did all she could to hold her tears when her father said this.

She knew that her father only wanted what was best for her. He wanted her to marry a rich prince who was powerful and owned a lot of land. While those things are true that pig was all so cruel, sexist, racist, selfish, manipulative and jealous.

Her face twisted into a scowl as she opened the door that lead to her room.

She looked around the big room; it had a large four poster bed, a wooden chest at the foot of the bed with golden embroidery it laid above a soft white carpet, opposite the chest was the door to the balcony, there were pink silk curtains hiding it from view.

Too the right side of the room there were a pair of white doors leading to her closet and a wooden cabinet with golden handles just like the closet.

Too the right side of her room was her vanity it was all white exactly like the room's walls and a full body mirror.

Marinette sat on the black cotton of the white stool that was part of her vanity. She looked at the mirror and was greeted by her reflection. She looked at her clothing. She wore a light blue shoulder less dress, the skirt was made of silk that stopped at the floor.

''Your majesty your mother and father request your present's at the throne room.'' Said a fair skinned, golden eyed teen who was wearing a strapless black dress which had a skirt that stopped above her ankle.

The raven headed girl stood up and walked to her lady in waiting.

'' Thank you May.''

''WAIT. Your necklace.'' Said the noble lady as she took the golden necklace that lay on her vanity, careful not to damage the ruby that hung from it.

Marinette sighed in annoyance as her lady in waiting carefully put on the choker.

She had always hated that choker it was from her betrothed ant it was shaped just like a collar that a dog would wear and she knew that it was no coincidence that he was telling her that she was his bitch and he knew that she knew it too.

She walked to the throne room with May by her side. As she arrived to the throne room she sow her mother in a long sleeved red dress that stopped at the floor and her father wearing his usual white shirt, paints and black shoes.

''Marinette.'' Queen Sabine greeted her daughter as she walked into the throne room.

''Mother, father.'' She said while bowing.

''You highness.'' Said May to the king and queen.

''We have good news. We are going on a voyage to go see you're soon to be husband however I cannot come because of my royal duties.'' Said King Tom.

''Me and May will be going with you.'' Said Sabine happy.

''When are we leaving?'' Asked the young princess.

''Tomorrow.'' Replied Tom and Sabine in unison.

''We will have the slaves pack all your belongings.'' Said a happy Sabine

''Why? Is this not a temporary visit? Like the others.'' As soon as the words left her mouth a thought crossed her mind.

''Of course not. This time you will be staying with him.'' Replayed Tom happily.

Marinette looked at both her parents with a look of horror and sadness.

''B-but I-I c-can't. I-I-I'' She tried to say but her voice was muffled by a sob.

Queen Sabine sighed. ''MARINETTE.'' Shouted the king in anger. ''We've discussed this.''

Marinette's sobs got louder as she looked at both her parents with saddens. Tom looked furious while Sabine looked disappointed.

''Marinette you are a princess and you will-'' before the grey eyed queen could finish the younger female ran out sobbing and crying.

She had no idea where she was going but she wasn't staying there. As she reached the palace doors she was grabbed by two strong arms.

''Now where do you think you are going.''

Bloody hell.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. In other words Nathanaël.

The arrogant red head carried the still sobbing girl back to the throne room.

Marinette sat there as her mother and Lady May chatted animatedly about Nathanaël.

* * *

She was on the ship that would take them to his kingdom or in her case 's been on this voyage for two days and she's not sure which is worse the long trip or her destination.

"Marinette. Why aren't you smiling? your getting married." Asked the Queen.

"Exactly." She spat in a vicious tone.

"Do not talk to me in that tone young lady. I am the Queen and above all your mother. You will speak to me with respect." Snapped Sabine.

Marinette wanted to scream. They thought that they were doing this for her. She had of course told them about her suspicion involving the choker and how he treated her.

Nothing worked. They had thought that she merely did not want to marry anyone and they wanted to make sure she had a king to rule her kingdom with, for a woman did not rule her kingdom alone.

"I wish you would listen to me." Spoke the young princess.

It broke the queen's heart to hear her daughter's voice. She held the teen in a hug and then a loud noise was heard.

One that resembled the clashing of swords.


End file.
